Imaging systems such as Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) systems allow for the gathering of information on internal structures of the body for a variety of medical applications. However the images obtained from such systems are subject to distortions which in some cases may jeopardize the safety and/or the accuracy of the medical procedure for which the information is gathered.
Phantoms with interconnected hollow tubes providing control points to calibrate MRI imaging systems help improve the accuracy of the patient images obtained, but the accuracy may remain insufficient for some applications, for example the custom manufacturing of some implants and prosthesis.